


My teacher is shady

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yosuke woke up not knowing where he is or even what is going on but he found a familiar bastard that knows exactly what is going on.





	My teacher is shady

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's special day means fic!!! Love my S.H. enabler extraordinaire lmao

Yosuke was lost and he was confused. He had no idea why he was even in this place. He had thought that he was dreaming. He was certain that he had gone to bed last night. He thought he was still dreaming because where the hell was this place?

He had woken up to nothing. Absolutely nothing, just a blank page and he had no clue what that was all about. He had no idea what he was supposed to do about that. He had sat down in shock for a while before he had scowled and tried running away from the white.

It had gotten him nothing and nowhere. It had been slightly terrifying to keep running and see nothing shadow. All he saw was his shadow under him. He had sat down and buried his head in his hands and contemplated that he was just fucked up and unlucky.

Why was he here. Where the fuck was here? How did he get here and how did he get back to his bed and his room and his life that had only gotten good when Yu came to town?

Was it sad that he wanted Yu with him at that moment? Yu would take charge or Yu would at least be there to help him figure out what the fuck should be going on in this endless see of nothing that was around him.

How long he sat there he did not even know. It was a while but he did not get hungry or thirsty. His stomach did not growl, he did not grow sleepy or tired. His mind just raced as he sat down with his face in his hands. Who knew how much time passed if time passed at all.

What made his head shoot up was the feeling around him. Like something was coming. Almost as if gears were turning somewhere. Whatever it was, Yosuke watched as colour started to spread above him.

He saw the colour blue race above him followed by splotches of white. He stared up in surprise as it spread out and got more detailed. It was only when a huge yellow dot appeared and got too bright to stare at did it click for him what he was looking at.

Things moved fast after that, almost too fast. There were streets next and Yosuke could do nothing but stare because damn it to hell he knew these streets. He knew those cobblestone looking roads. He knew the shops that formed hell he even knew the damn trees.

He was allowed to be afraid right? First there was nothing and then there was something but the something had nothing to do with anything he had done. He had wanted to be in his room and now he was looking at his town being created from scratch as though someone decided to use the nothing like an art paper.

The people that appeared next creeped him to fuck out. They payed no attention to him or his gaping mouth. They were familiar, he knew them. He had seen plenty of them at Junes all the time but that was not what was important. They were obviously not real.

He stood in the middle of the road staring at the mockery around him. He was unsure to what he preferred. The nothing or this farce. It was just ridiculous and nothing even looked at him twice. It was nice to have the sounds of life around him but when it was so obviously fake he could not deal with it all. It was stressing him out.

Familiar laughter made him whirl around until he located it. When he did he found himself frozen in his tracks because what he saw was not familiar at all. Hell he was certain it had never even happened.

Firstly, the bastard that he was eyeballing was in jail. He and the others had put him there. Yu had done some stupid shit behind his back that Yosuke was still salty over when it came to confronting the bastard but in the end the sweatpants wearing Nanako-chan hand holding bastard had gone to jail.

How the hell was he here and like that? Youske had never seen the man outside a suit and tie. He had never seen him and Nanako-chan like this either. She was so happy, she was skipping with her hair in pretty white bows her hand in Adachi’s own coming down the street and it looked weird and it felt wrong.

The whole world around him was fucked up.

He had expected them to walk right past him like everything else but when Adachi looked up from Nanako-chan and met his eyes Yosuke felt his entire body freeze over. “You’re not supposed to be here.” The man said softly. “How on earth did you get in?”

“You’re real?” Yosuke demanded. “What the fuck did you do?”

“How strong are your denials that you made it here?” The man countered while Nanako-chan pulled at his arm. “Sweetie, I want you to go over onto the other side of the road and wait for me a bit okay? I need to talk to this boy for a bit.”

“Hurry Tohru-san!” She glanced at him then as she pouted. “I want to go to Junes before Papa finishes work! He said we can meet up and go together!”

“I didn’t forget pumpkin.” Adachi reassured as he crouched down. “I’ll be real quick I promise.”

“What the hell is this place?” Yosuke hissed the moment Nanako reached the other side of the road. He pushed Adachi and frowned at the feel of the man’s grey sweat clothes. “You’re real?”

“And so are you.” The man frowned as he shook his head. “How messed up is your head that you made it in here?”

“What even is this place? Is it real too?” Yosuke whirled around to take in the people. “You made the town or did it just appear?”

“I did this much.” Adachi eyed him before he nodded at the girl playing across the world. What I brought to life is what I want. For as long as I’m here the scenes that I desire that I can’t have is what exists here.”

“So why am I here?” Yosuke demanded. “Wait are you still even in jail?”

“My body is.” The man shrugged. “My mind is here, my spirit is here. But at least I know what felt so strange this time around. The question is what are you denying so strongly that brought you here?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yosuke bristled. “I’m not denying shit! And why are you out here playing I don’t even know what with Nanako-chan? What is your deal here?”

“Oh that isn’t even the half of it.” Adachi smiled. “Seems you don’t know how to control it yet. That’s a kid for you.” He turned towards the street and before Yosuke could retort he watched Dojima stride around the corner his jacket over his shoulder.

He blinked at the warm reunion between father and daughter. “So what now?” He whispered to Adachi. “What am I looking at?”

“Just wait.” Adachi yawned. “I’m about to show you why I think you’re here and what I think you’re denying.” Dojima crossed the road with Nanako in tow and before Yosuke could open his mouth to say anything he had to close it quickly because the two adults shared a kiss right in front his face.

Hell in front the entire street’s face. He whirled around nervously as Dojima held Adachi’s face slightly tilted up as he kissed him. Nanako-chan looked bored as she whirled her wand and watched the street. Yosuke wanted to cover her eyes and sing a song loudly.

He watched with embarrassment strumming his veins as the kiss went on and one and on. Tongue was being more than slipped right there. He was ready to clear his throat when Dojima finally let off in order to smile at Adachi. “Hey you.”

“We still aren’t eating out tonight.” Adachi said lazily. “You are still on a beer ban and Nanako-chan picks the movie. Nice bribe but you’ll have to work harder than that.”

“You’re such a-“ Dojima cut himself off fondly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Keep me?” Adachi teased. “But even though you’re on time for once. I need a few more minutes before we go to Junes.” Dojima made a face and Adachi reached up to cup his face. “I’ll be quick.” The kiss he pressed to Dojima’s lips was quick but there was a promise of heat there that Yosuke wished desperately wished he had missed. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“We’ll wait over there.” Dojima promised before he and Nanako-crossed the road once more. Yosuke was left blinking after the whole exchange. Adachi was watching him shaking his head but it did not help his brain at all.

“What the hell is that?” He demanded when his throat finally unstuck.

“What I want.” Adachi said plainly. “Them, that life. That is what I want. Those are my desires so when I come here they come to life and I get to experience the dream.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Yosuke muttered. “I’m not like you.”

“I can’t have that.” Adachi nodded to the two across the road. “Even when I was still good I couldn’t have all of that. That’s why this exists now.”

“Still has nothing to do with me.” Yosuke pointed out.

“You aren’t the only weird thing in this tonight.” Adachi said as he folded his arms. “I was wondering what he was doing wondering around but now I get it. I get what you’re denying so strongly that you ended up in my little retreat.”

“What the fuck are you talking about.” Yosuke demanded. “I’m not repressing or denying anything!”

“Oh he’s here.” Adachi looked past him. “I was beginning to think I might need to go and find him.” Yosuke followed Adachi’s lead and looked behind him. The person looking right at him made his knees feel weak.

He had been wishing to see Yu so badly and now there he was. He was right there and unlike the fake humans in this world he was looking at Yosuke. He took a step forward in excitement before Adachi’s hand clasped down on his shoulder. “Don’t be an idiot.” He chastised. “Don’t you see a problem?”

Yosuke saw no damn problem. Yu was right there and he was coming for Yosuke. Together they would get out this creepy world. When they got out they would figure out the madness together and stop at Junes for a snack and-

“He walked through the lamppost.” Yosuke said dully.

“He isn’t cooperating with my world at all.” Adachi mused from behind him. “I’m thinking you must have summoned him when you first got here. When there was no background at all. To think you wished for that instead of some colour. Kids never fail to amuse me.” He released Yosuke when Yu finally reached him.

“Yosuke.” The thing with Yu’s face said. “Are you okay?” The hand that stroked his face was warm. His face was wet and he did not know why.

“You must have some seriously strong repressed emotions.” Adachi said helpfully from behind him.

“Shut up.” Yosuke hissed. “We’re best friends. Close friends. Partners, we just need each other.” He finished in a whisper because Yu was somehow two steps closer.

“You may remember this little tibit.” Adachi laughed. “The more you deny a certain something the stronger it gets. I can control my world and the things in it. You are on the border of having no control over the thing before you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yosuke hissed as the thing with Yu’s face began to examine him for bruises.

“You desires come to life.” Adachi chimed in helpfully. “Even if you won’t admit it they exist. No matter how far in your heart that they exist. They will be brought to life here and they will have a mind of their own. Sounds familiar doesn’t it.”

“You insufferable bastard.” Yosuke hissed. “When this is over I swear I’ll get you. Yu and I are just-“ He broke off because he and Yu were nose to nose. His heart was pounding so hard that he was trembling. He wanted to lean forward but fear had him rooted to the spot.

“Ah yes, just friends. Just partners.” Adachi laughed from behind him. “Which is why you’re so close to being carried away. I’d be truthful if I were you. Its one thing to lie like that in the real world. In this one you shouldn’t have anything to hide from yourself.”

“I can’t.” Yosuke bit his lip. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can because it isn’t real and this is the healing your heart needs.” Adachi said softly. “You can have whatever you want, whoever you want without hurting anyone and without anything being real.”

“I can’t.” Yosuke whispered even as he leaned forward.

“But you will.” Adachi murmured.

“Yosuke.” Yu whispered against his lips. “I’ve always wanted-“ Yosuke cut him off with a kiss before he heard something he would never be able to unhear.

X

“I want to go home.” Yosuke said softly as he sat in the park.

“I told you the way.” Adachi muttered as he watched Nanako-chan as she raced in the park her father a few steps behind her laughing all the way.

“And I want to come back.” His voice shook when he said it but he had to say it.

“Oh?” Adachi turned to him then. “What for?”

“Him for starters.” Yosuke swallowed as he nodded to the figure that lounged on the grass. “And I want to learn how to do this thing properly.”

“From me?” Adachi’s grin was huge. “Well well I almost can’t believe it. You want to do this.”

“I do.” Yosuke confirmed. “I want to learn how to use this.” He glanced at the Yu on the grass that was content, happy and all his. At least here he could voice what he would never admit. It felt as though he was standing at the very edge of a crumbling rabbit hole but all he could do was shuffle closer to the edge. “I want you to teach me.”


End file.
